1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to focused gas warheads and, more particularly, to warheads making use of metallic fuel particles to lead the gaseous explosion products in a desired direction of expansion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices in which the explosive energy of an explosive charge was focused in a desired direction involved either shaped explosive charges or deflection systems which would deflect a shock wave and explosion products so that they would expand in a desired direction.